There have been described in the art various combinations of watches with other accessories including a watch and a measuring tape; however, nothing in the art suggests the combination of a wrist watch and a measuring tape.
Illustrative of the prior art are the following:
Design Pat. 243,318 describes an ornamental design for a wrist watch combined with a band.
Design Pat. 255,510 describes an ornamental design of a tape rule and key ring.
Design Pat. 279,186 describes an ornamental design of a combined pen, watch and radio.
Design Pat. 279,459 describes an ornamental design of a combined watch, measuring tape, and key chain.
Design Pat. 355,615 shows an ornamental design for a wrist watch, calculator and telephone index.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,226 relates to a combination of measuring tape and key chain.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,648 pertains to a marking device mounted on one side of a tape measure.
The most pertinent reference is Des. Pat. 279,459. Beside the fact that this patent is for an ornamental design, the combination is placed in one's apparel. This arrangement is not only bulky and cumbersome, but it is also inconvenient for use. Either for telling time or making a measurement, one must retrieve the device from the apparel. If a set of keys is attached to the chain, the weight bearing on the apparel such as trousers is likely to affect the wear, not to mention the nuisance and burden of carrying such a load. There is also no indication how the tape is combined with the watch and finally as an ornamental design it is of questionable value, since for the most part the device is concealed.
It is an object of this invention to use a combination of a wrist watch and measuring tape which is compact and user friendly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a combination of wrist watch and measuring tape that can be operated from an as is position.
It is also an object of this invention to employ light weight materials that will not be unduly burdensome for the wearer.
It is still an object of this invention to provide the aforesaid combination wherein the measuring tape is detachable from the wrist watch.